Talk:Bok's Marauder
Class name canon? Where in the on-screen episode does it say the class name of Boks Marauder? I dont find it there so I suggest this is non-cannon and should be removed.StoryMaster 16:49, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :It's the same ship model used for another Ferengi vessel, for which the class was named. Ergo, it's an extension of logic that this vessel was of the said-same class. This follows in the same way that when you see a Toyota Camry driving down the road, even if the name has been ripped off the back, you still know that it's a Camry, because it's the same model as the one that scooted down the road 2 minutes earlier. -- Sulfur 16:56, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::Because it looks the same as every other D'Kora class Marauder we have seen. Some Federation starships, while never having their class named, are given that class name because they look like every other ship of that class. Take the . It was never named as an Intrepid class ship, but since it looks just like , it was named an Intrepid class ship. Hope this helps. ----Willie 16:56, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Ok, I understand that. BUT, in a past article, when I used speculation that something "looked" like something without it being specifically stated, i was chastized for it (Kilana's breast augmentation. Please explain the difference. StoryMaster 16:59, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :::One is a ship named in canon, and there isn't any other explanation other than it being that ship. One is a medical/scientific procedure NEVER named in canon, and with an equally likely explanation that she was born with them naturally that way, as a number of women are in the real world. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:03, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Yes, but even if she was born that way you wouldnt even let me say she had large breasts; and that WAS shown. Oh well, the confusion continues! StoryMaster 17:07, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::::The reason is that the information is superfluous. It's like saying, in the article about Ford truck, that the truck had four wheels. Yes, it did, and everyone can see that. Same with Kilana's breasts. -- Renegade54 17:14, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Yes, but my point about the breasts was not to simply "point them out". My point was that they were part of her diplomatic duties by using them to distract or soften males she was dealing with. StoryMaster 17:17, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :::No, it really really isn't confusing. Go read Talk:Kilana, we explain very clearly why it isn't relevant or worth including, mainly because a large number of characters have large breasts. It would be like saying "this character had an odd forehead" for every Klingon. No relevant or unique. The "diplomatic duties" thing is entirely speculative, with no evidence to back it up, especially since we can't even say she was designed with them rather than born with them. All of this was written out in black and white. We shouldn't need to restate reasons on every single page you edit. Regardless, this is a talk page about Bok's Marauder, not Kilana. Don't hijack it. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:19, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::Like OuroborosCobra said, the actor that portrays Kilana might have been born with those endowments. The reason that your edits were reverted was because, in canon, it was not stated or even hinted at that Kilana had any kind of breast augmentation due to her diplomatic duties. The same could be said of Seven of Nine. Did the Collective augment her breasts so that males she came across would be more willing to be assimilated? Something along those lines. L.L.A.P. ----Willie 17:22, 7 May 2007 (UTC) You have proven my point about Bok's marauder. We should not speculate and the line about what class his marauder is, IS SPECULATION. Maybe it has a different engine, or internal layout? WE dont know and that is why we should not put the class name in this article; EVEN if it LOOKS like another one that was given the class name on screen. StoryMaster 17:25, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :::However, Bok's Marauder looks like every other D'Kora-class Marauder in Star Trek. It is a re-use of the model. If it is a re-use of the model, it is the same class of ship where that model has been used before and named a D'Kora-class Marauder. Do you think that the Bellerophon isn't an Intrepid-class ship? ----Willie 17:29, 7 May 2007 (UTC) ::::Oh for pete's sake, no, we did not just prove your point. When I see an orange, and then am shown another orange, I don't say "I can't see the inside of that orange, it could be worms, therefore it isn't an orange". THAT is speculation. When we see two ships that look IDENTICAL, and have been shown NO DIFFERENCE between them, it is SPECULATION to say they have different engine arrangements, or anything else that would make them a different class. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:30, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :Please note that this discussion has gotten a bit off-track. It's accepted that when the ships use the same models, and thus look identical, they are the same class of ship, as noted by MPP and OC. As such, the whole point of this discussion has become moot. Also, this is not the place to discuss the Kilana article. And that discussion was previously resolved there. So, don't bother starting up that discussion again either. That is all. -- Sulfur 17:39, 7 May 2007 (UTC) I'll say one more thing, then I'm locking this talk page for a bit. StoryMaster, you're right in that the ship could have a different engine, or different weapons, or whatever, even though externally it's a D'Kora-class. And it wouldn't surprise me if it did have some modifications, much like people in our time and place modify their own vehicles to their liking. But we don't know that, and since we don't, it's irrelevant. Even if it was modified, it's still a D'Kora-class ship, just like a souped-up Ford Mustang is still a Ford Mustang. There's no speculation there... it would be speculation if we said that there were modifications, or might be modifications. It's not speculation to say it's a D'Kora-class, because it has all the external trappings of one. Now let it rest. -- Renegade54 17:40, 7 May 2007 (UTC)